


Off the Pitch

by abscontrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dick spell, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femdom, Femslash, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, LGBTQ Female Character, Light BDSM, Locker Room, Mentors, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Quidditch, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Transification, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscontrix/pseuds/abscontrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The safe word is ‘Hooch.’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negativecosine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practice (Or, five steps to making someone more perfect when they kind of already are.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109070) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



It was the point in the season when Cho started wanting hatefuck the players on opposing teams. (How did people think she and Cedric really got together? She and Harry?) This season, whatever the reason, it was Weasley. They were a Quidditch powerhouse family (except, what’s his name, Percy?), and Cho wouldn’t mind an intimate connection to that legacy. To make matters betterworse, Hooch had commanded that Cho mentor the younger redhead in the name of ‘House Unity.’  
Which was why Cho was minutely adjusting Ginevra Weasley’s stance on her broom, wishing she were manipulating an entirely different tool between the girl’s legs. Ginny looked up for reassurance, dark eyes open and hopeful that the older girl would actually teach her something instead of begrudgingly forcing herself through it. In response, Cho feigned frustration with Ginny’s slow learning, bringing the broom up between Ginny’s legs quite sharply. The redhead caught her breath, the edge of a smile around her lips, and settled her hips, looking back to Cho for more guidance.  
By the end of the lesson, Cho had started a mental checklist of the ways she was going to fuck Ginny Weasley - eating her out in the locker room, fucking her in the showers and the library, pulling her long hair as she fucked the girl from behind. The little tease had made eyes at her the entire lesson, made sweetly pliant by her hero-worship of Cho as an older, accomplished female player. Compounded by the fact that she worked her ass off and had a killer body.  
Ginny hit the showers but Cho remained dressed, practicing a few incantations and killing time while Ginny got clean. Cho was leaning against Ginny’s locker, arms crossed, when Ginny returned in a towel. “Hi, Cho! I didn’t know you were still here.” Utterly guileless. Cho looked forward to changing that.  
Instead of answering Ginny, Cho stepped forward, planted her hands on Ginny’s shoulder, and kissed the everloving fuck out of her. Ginny exhaled a little huff of surprise, then melted against Cho. Cho had expected to battle for control of the kiss, but Ginny was as sweet a kisser as she was hard an athlete. Soft, fluttering kisses punctuated deeper ones; the redhead was already sighing dreamily. Cho broke away.  
“Your lesson’s not over yet, Ginny. Unless you want to leave. Do you trust me?” Ginny’s delicate hand tightened at the towel across her breasts for a moment, then she smiled and nodded. “Drop the towel.” Ginny obeyed, exposing the slight, pale curves of her young body. Cho licked her lips and started to walk around Weasley, just eyeing her, sizing her up. Ginny stayed silent, big dark eyes following Cho. Cho stroked the younger girl’s hair and Ginny closed her eyes, leaned into the caress. Cho slapped her face sharply and Ginny straightened up, resuming her attentive posture. Ginny tried not to flinch when Cho pinched her nipple hard and twisted; but she did grimace, and her palms had half-crescent indentations where the nails were digging in.  
Ginny was wet from the shower, washed fresh and clean; Cho couldn’t wait to dirty her up some. It even looked like Ginny would like it: the girl shaved her pubic hair, and Cho watched her labia swell and moisten. Cho planted sharp little slaps on Ginny’s face, tits, ass, and finally, a hard blow directly on top of her clit. Ginny jerked and gasped but held position, trembling with desire as she looked at Cho pleadingly.  
“On the bench, on your back. Spread your legs.”  
Ginny shivered and cast her eyes down as she did as she was told. “You are naked and exposed and anyone could walk in here and see you like this. Wanting anything. The door’s not locked.” That wasn’t true, but Ginny didn’t have to know; the locking charm had been among the ones she was practicing. She also murmured the spell to bind Ginny’s wrists behind her, anchoring her on her back on the bench, legs wantonly spread. Cho continued, “Could be anyone at all. I could let them take you, just finger myself. What do you say to that?” Ginny didn’t say anything, but her hips bucked in response, wetness dripping between her legs. “Lucky for you, I’m possessive.” Cho prowled up to Ginny’s sweetly inviting form, watching her struggle not to struggle. Cho smiled and slapped Ginny’s clit again, eliciting a needy gasp. Ginny’s hips jerked again, legs lewdly spread, inviting. “Do you want me to fuck you, Weasley?”  
“Oh, fuck,” Ginny moaned, “Please, Captain Chang!”  
Cho smiled broadly at the honorific and rewarded Ginny with a slow, firm caress up her untouched, needy slit. Ginny was whimpering and sighing so prettily that Cho wondered how long either of them could possibly last.  
Cho lay flat on her belly on the bench, her mouth just inches from Ginny, who was still trying not to squirm. Cho spread her legs too, angling her hips to rut her clit on the hard bench through her skirt and (soaked) knickers. She took a leisurely lick of Ginny, hooking her arms under Ginny’s wide-spread thighs to pin her hips from beneath. Ginny was already panting, whimpering, sighing, and Cho hadn’t even started the good stuff yet.  
Cho licked up between Ginny’s wet folds, holding her hips firmly as Ginny tried to squirm from the sensation. A few broad, light, exploratory strokes to stimulate each of Ginny’s exposed nerve endings, then Cho pointed her tongue and lightly fucked the entrance of her new lover. Ginny writhed, desperately, fucking her hips against Cho’s face as much as she could while pinned down. Eager. Greedy. Good.  
Cho licked a trail between Ginny’s hole and her clit several times, varying the intensity, tracing with the top of her tongue the smooth nerve that led to Ginny’s delightfully sensitive clit.  
Cho spread Ginny’s labia still further apart and licked firmly up to Ginny’s clit again, flicking up under the hood to swirl the nub with the tip of her tongue, then paused.  
“The safe word is ‘Hooch.’”  
Ginny dreamily mumbled assent, somewhat cut off as she moaned when Cho resumed her licking. Cho teased Ginny’s little nub directly, sucking, lapping, flicking. The redhead’s body was tight, twisting against her bonds, and every breath came out with a whine. She was impressively wet for how tight she was, and Cho felt Ginny’s hips start to tremble as she swirled her tongue around the girl’s clit again. She was so close - the Ravenclaw gave Ginny a swat of a spank and Ginny cried out, juices streaming down Cho’s face. Cho wiped her face on Ginny’s discarded towel.  
“Excellent form, Weasley. Now let’s test your sportsmanship.”  
Cho muttered her incantation as she strode around the bench to the still-bound Ginny, then smiled as she assessed her willing victim. She smirked and held up her skirt with one hand, holding Ginny’s face firmly with the other. “Suck it.”  
The other incantation had been a dick spell, and Cho’s upturned skirt revealed a respectable cock. Hermione had found the spell, said it was allegedly for undercover cross-dressing witches - but when she told Cho about the spell, she also mentioned that the merchandise was fully functional. Cho hadn’t asked Granger how she’d known, but had looked at the Gryffindor a with a bit more interest after that.  
Ginny obediently opened her mouth for Cho’s cock; it was yet soft and slender. Cho gave Ginny a taste before she scooted the girl to the edge of the bench, head hanging upside-down off the edge. Cho put Ginny’s towel under her knees and stroked the redhead’s cheek, rubbing her thumb across Ginny’s lips and into her mouth. The girl’s soft, sweet, clever tongue fluttered on Cho’s finger and she felt her dick start to stiffen, imagining what that talented tongue would feel like on her brand-new prick.  
Ginny huffed hot, moist breath around Cho’s dick before she sucked the head in gently, rolling the sensitive tissue on her gentle tongue. Her throat was fully exposed, and Cho traced a fingernail down from Ginny’s chin to her sternum. “Safeword with your mouth full is three stamps. Practice it.”  
Ginny stomped thrice and Cho pulled the tip out of the girl’s mouth, smeared her own dick-spit across her lips and cheeks. Now that her mouth wasn’t full, Ginny was gasping, her hips fucking at the air without anything to make contact with. It turned Cho on to no end, seeing an enemy player turned into her desperate pawn.  
Cho pushed her dick past Ginny’s softly moaning lips and into her small, wet mouth. Ginny’s clever little tongue coated Cho’s dick in slick spit and Cho slid in further, uncircumcised head tight against Ginny’s closed throat. Cho fucked into Ginny’s mouth a few times, enjoying Ginny’s gulping as she tried to keep breathing while choking down a cock. And speaking of choking….  
Cho kept fucking into Ginny’s mouth, hands wandering down her opponent’s neck. How deep was her new dick? She put a fingertip to a spot and thrust in; deeper than that. Another spot; deeper than that. Cho traced a line on Ginny’s fair skin, then gripped her lax neck experimentally. She watched the girl’s foot for the signal of protest, but instead Ginny groaned and started trying to swallow Cho’s dick, clearly understanding where Cho was going with this.  
Remorselessly, then, Cho fucked into the tight, wet heat of Ginny Weasley’s throat, hand across her neck, the girl groaning and bucking under her, desperate to cum again already. Ginny gulped Cho down greedily, throat working so tight around the head of Cho’s cock that Cho threw her head back and closed her eyes. Her hands were on Ginny’s face and prick deep in her mouth, balls slapping Ginny’s face, drool and her own precum dripping down Ginny’s debauched face, the insane electric fuckinghotness of Ginny’s groaning throat swallowing her dick….  
Cho leaned forward to slap Ginny’s clit again and the girl cried out, the vibrations in her throat tipping Cho over the edge. Cho continued thrusting as she came in all-consuming spurts, so different from how she usually came. She pulled out partway into Ginny’s mouth, waited for the girl to lick her clean before she moved her hips back farther. Cho smiled, kissed the girl.  
Ginny was grinning lopsidedly, out of focus, and Cho led her back to the showers, put them on hot, and joined her. Ginny clung to her rival as Cho smoothed back the ginger hair, rubbed comfortingly across all the pale skin she hadn’t got to yet.  
After a few quiet minutes, Ginny stretched up, rubbing enticingly against Cho, and gave her a peck of a kiss. “Same place, next match?”  
Cho cupped Ginny’s head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. “Don’t sell me short, Weasley. I think we can get more creative than that.”


End file.
